Stevie
American |affiliations = Brucie Kibbutz Niko Bellic Lenny |vehicles = Yellow Comet (given to Niko Bellic) Other 30 cars "The Bitch" (given by Brucie Kibbutz) |businesses = S&M Auto Sales |aka = Stevie |voice = None }} Steve, also known as Stevie, is a black-market vehicle trader in Grand Theft Auto IV. He contacts Niko Bellic via text message with stolen car delivery requests. Biography Stevie has a garage called S&M Auto Sales located in Bohan, where the player delivers stolen cars in exchange for cash. Only the requested vehicles are accepted until all thirty car deliveries are complete; at that point, any car may be sold for cash. The reward is dependent on the model of the car, and its condition. Brucie Kibbutz and Stevie are apparently friends and have had business dealings in the past, as it is Brucie that asks to borrow Stevie's gold Comet to race in the mission, "No. 1." Upon winning the race with Niko at the wheel, Brucie is so impressed that he turns the Comet over to Niko (implying that the car is not legitimately owned by Stevie, but is simply a "company car" obtained through his stolen car business). This incident is referenced twice more in the game: first, when Brucie calls Niko to inform him of Stevie's interest in employing him to steal cars, Niko asks if Stevie wants his car back, to which Brucie replies no; second, Stevie eventually states in a text message that he misses his Comet, and asks Niko to obtain another one that he has had his eye on: a plum-colored one parked in Westminster. Stevie's missions become available after completing the mission Smackdown for Derrick McReary. Possible Appearance At the end of the mission I'll Take Her, Gordon Sargent calls for a man named Stevie to take Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer and destroy it. The man then comes out from a building behind them wearing a beige suit with a red tie, gets in the Feltzer and leaves. It is unknown if this is the same Stevie, however the association with stolen cars indicates that he may be. When the cutscene is over the man can be killed with no repercussions; this may indicate that it's not the same Stevie, or it may be an oversight. It is never again referenced in-game. However, if Niko had done one of the car thefts from Stevie and instantly got to complete mission I'll Take Her, if he kills the man, he will sometimes receive a message from Stevie to tell him steal another car. (Confirmed on PC) Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Stevie's Car Thefts (Boss/Text) Cars Comet.jpg|Stevie's Comet, which is later taken by Niko Bellic. Stevie-GTAIV-IllTakeHerDialogue.jpg Stevie-GTAIV-IllTakeHerDriving.jpg Trivia * Despite the fact that Niko never adds Stevie as a phone contact in the game, when Stevie texts the player, it will show up as his name instead of "Unknown". This is the complete opposite of The Fixer, whom although Niko adds him as a contact, he shows up as "Unknown" when he texts Niko reminding him of the jobs that he can give. See also *Stevie's Car Thefts Navigation de:Stevie es:Stevie ru:Стиви fi:Stevie pl:Stevie Stevie Stevie Category:Unseen characters Category:Mission givers